Of Alyssa Cousland
by greenmonkeys111
Summary: Alyssa, having grown up dreaming of heroic battles finds herself in her own war against the darkspawn and a treacherous Arl, but what will she do when she meets a new challenge... Love? I owe the brilliant people at bioware for this.
1. The End Of The Couslands

_This is my first fanfic, I am uploading it a chapter at a time and any advice is welcome. Thank you and i hope you enjoy._

* * *

Awoken with a start by her Mabari, Huan's war howl rage flashed through her mind. "That damn dog" She remembered the hassle he had caused poor Nan in the kitchen that day. It was in that that moment that a blood chilling scream reached her ears, something was wrong. Her brother had left that evening with most of her family's men of arms, to make their way to Ostagar and join the king's army to battle the Darkspawn. He had left ahead of her father and Arl Howe, the Arl had neighbouring lands and was a friend of the family, whose men had been held up, or so he had led them to believe.

Alyssa Cousland was already in the large chest at the base of her bed, rummaging through her valuables; she pulled out her best axe and dagger then made for the door, "Only time to put on boots." she thought slipping them on quickly. Still in her white silk night gown and housecoat she flung open the door ready to face whatever dark creatures twisted by the night may be out there, her mind filled with stories of Darkspawn, this was the conclusion she had drawn, but the reality was far worse. There were only men outside, Howe's men, with blades drawn on her guardsmen. She leaped forth from the doorway like a flicker of white flame, her housecoat danced as she flew at the men closest to her. With the first fell swoop of her axe she decapitated the first of Howe's men and then turned her gaze on the second. He stood frozen, staring with fear and awe, she was beautiful and deadly. She drove her dagger deep into his chest then kicked him from her blade without any hesitation. Haun had charged at the soldier farthest way and was tearing out his throat when her mothers door flew open. There she stood in full leather armour, bow taught and arrow ready, she could always handle herself which was of course where Alyssa had inherited it from.

"Oh my daughter, thank goodness you're alright." She called out, having feared the worst, "We must check on Oren and Oriana." Alyssa's nephew and sister in law. Her mother was right; their door was a jar and there was no movement inside. Alyssa held her breath as she pressed the door open slowly with the flat of her palm. She anxiously peered round the door in hope, swallowing hard. Her heart sank in her chest when she saw the blood stained sheets of the beds they still lay in. Pulling shut the door she felt herself quivering, she tried to hold back the tears but a few escaped before she wiped them quickly from her face and breathed deeply settling her tide of woe. Her mother seeing her reaction unleashed her grief, collapsing on the floor, crying and screaming, damning the men who had taken her grandchild's life and the soldiers who heard her cries trembled in fear of the knowledge of their deeds. Alyssa helped her mother up and said "We must find father and an escape; the manor is overrun with Howe's soldiers." Though she felt no drive to move she forced herself to make her way to the stairs and took strength only in the fact there were more of those bastards down there she could kill herself.

Making their way downstairs and around the ground floor any soldier's that crossed their path Alyssa could not reach to them quick enough to strike with axe nor blade, for her mother had smote them down as soon as they came within sight of her arrows, fuelled now with a hatred so strong that no man could out manoeuvre them. They made their way to the main hall were Ser Gilmour had the doors barred and was fighting off any of Howe's men that entered the hall. Ser Gilmour was their best guard and a close friend to Alyssa, when they were children they would play at sword fighting together and he taught her much of her skill with a blade. He informed them that her father had gone to the servants exit to see if they had gone that way to escape, but he would not go with Alyssa saying "My place is to guard the manor and protect you and your family. I must hold this gate." they said their farewells knowing it could be their last and it was difficult for Alyssa to leave but she knew she had to get to her father and so she left him fighting to hold back the tears as they ran through the halls.

Finally they made there way to the savants' quarters, were there was a rear exit to the manor. Hopping to find a safe escape they entered the room there were several of Howe's soldiers Alyssa's mother fired her arrows stopping if not killing three of the men, Haun charged in and pounced on the first soldier he came to mauling him as he fell to the ground. Alyssa ran in next deflecting the sword of the first man with her dagger and landed her axe deep in his skull, she took a deep breath and let out a mighty cry from deep within her and charged towards the second soldier dagger first, running him through. They went through a small door into the kitchen were the exit was, there in front of them, covered with blood laid her father. "No! Bryce!" her mother wept falling to her knees in front of him.

"Eleanor, Alyssa are you the only ones to survive?" he spluttered, blood filled his mouth and he coughed. His face was strained with agony of his wounds and the glow of life was draining from his eyes.

"Yes my love," her mother replied "They killed little Oren." As this was said Alyssa remembered her nephew asking her about swordplay and dragons and her gut twisted knots inside her. Lost in her thought she didn't notice the large shadow that filled the doorway, it was a Grey warden named Duncan he had been staying with them on return from his travels and would have marched with her father the next day to Ostagar.

"I'm glad I have finally found you, we must escape now before Howe's men discover this exit." His voice did was mellow and calming; at such an emotional time it soothed Alyssa's pain of grievance and gave her a sense of duty above the overwhelming desire she had to just give up.

"Please Duncan take my wife and daughter to safety I can go no further, for I fear I will not survive the standing." Her father replied. Duncan accepted this with a long nod then lifted his head to say

"I am afraid, as you know I am on my way to Ostagar and when I arrive there I will be recruiting wardens if your daughter comes with me now she will have to join our ranks, she was after all my first choice on arriving here." On hearing this Alyssa arose and turned to Duncan, ever curious, so many questions buzzed inside her head but she knew it was not the rime to ask and turned back to her father.

"It would truly be an honour father." She said, though his mind was already made.

"Both of you must leave now; whatever the cost you must survive." He replied. But her mother would not leave her beloved's side.

"I will stop every bastard that comes through that door to buy them some time." She said to her husband. "Go with Duncan my daughter, for our time is ended, but you shall make you're mark on the world and reign vengeance upon our enemies."

With that Duncan made his way to the exit and unbarred the door, as Alyssa wept hugging her parents and saying her last goodbyes, Duncan took her by the wrist and hauled her out, for she wouldn't have left otherwise and they made their way trough the cramped dark halls to safety.


	2. Coming To Terms With War

The next night she sat warming herself by the fire, they had stopped in a clearing with some flat, soft ground and Duncan decided it would be a good place to rest. Huan was at her side; he nuzzled his head into her lap. Mesmerized by the dancing flames, she thought of all that had passed the night before. She did not cry or weep, she remembered all the people she had known who were now dead because of one man's treachery. She was saddened and angered by the death of her family and scared and confused about what was going to happen now, she would never show this though for she was hardened as a girl growing up around men and she rarely displayed her emotions. But I would be lying if I said she did not feel a little excited about the prospect of becoming an honoured grey warden and battling the Darkspawn with her brother, Fergus alongside the king's noble army.

Duncan was silent as he approached the fire from behind Alyssa. Haun looked round slowly, he could smell the hare that Duncan carried and would normally have pounced on him and made off with it, but he could he could sense his masters mood and returned his head to her lap. Duncan prepared the hare for the fire then sat down opposite her, he looked up at Alyssa and she hadn't broken her gaze from the fire. She looked numb there was no sign of emotion in her eyes, this was her wall, her defence but Duncan could see through it to the little girl trapped inside, alone and crying.

"Do not dwell on the past child," He spoke gently, trying to ease her pain "You have a great journey ahead of you now and you will need to be strong and courageous even when death is all around you, for the blood you have seen spilled will not be the last in this blight." His words distracted her from her previous thoughts and she realised for the first time, she was going to war. How much more death would she need to bear witness to and what suffering lay ahead? But she also knew that he spoke truly she would need to hold composure in these times and she was ashamed at how she was acting now. Taking a breath to fill her lungs the warmth came back to her eyes and she looked at Duncan for the first time.

"How many days travel are ahead of us?" She asked, her words were still cold.

"Three days, but we will need to make a stop at a nearby farmstead we will need some supplies, and clothing for you my lady." He replied with a hint of a smile on his lips. Alyssa realised she was still in her night clothes and how cold she actually was."You may use my cloak until we find you something more fitting" He continued passing her the cloak, it was rough but warm and at least it covered her feminine shape. Duncan then took the hare from the fire and tore off a leg for Alyssa and Haun got the carcass. They ate in silence and then lay down to sleep but Alyssa's mind was filled with the thoughts of her loved ones again and it took a few hours until she managed to drift off.


	3. Introductions At Ostagar

It was midday before they reached the army camp at Ostagar and three nights had passed since the slaying of the Cousland family. King Cailan was out to greet Duncan on his arrival, for he thought very highly of Duncan and all the grey wardens as his father had before him. He was a tall handsome looking man and had long blonde hair which was braided; he wore golden plate armour and looked every bit the valiant king.

"Ah, and you must be the new recruit from Highever I've heard so much about," He said to Alyssa after greeting Duncan. "You seem familiar have we met before?" They had indeed as Rowan the king's mother had brought him to her manor in Highever during his infancy.

"Yes we have, though we were both much younger, your majesty." She said with grace.

"This is Bryce's youngest," Duncan introduced her and delivered the painful news of all that had passed that terrible night. The king gave his word that he would bring Howe to justice after the battle; for the king believed that the battle would be easily won that night as several other battles had been before. The king also informed Alyssa that her brother, Fergus, had gone on a scouting trip into the wilds that morning and had not yet returned. This news troubled Alyssa for she knew that Howe would have something planned for him, but there was nothing she could do, she had sworn herself to Duncan and the gray wardens, her duty was now to defend Ferelden from the blight, of which she had learned much from Duncan. She knew in her mind that the ending of the blight would have to come before any personal quest whatever it may be, even though her heart told her otherwise.

"We shall proceed with the joining ritual right away." Duncan started "The other recruits will be waiting." Alyssa questioned him about the joining but Duncan gave no answer he only told her to find Alistair, another grey warden in the camp who would help her to prepare. With Duncan having been the only grey warden she had ever met she expected this man to be similar older and wise. After she had collected some leather armour from the quart master she eventually found the mages tents were she was told she could find Alistair. "Great!" she thought sarcastically "He's a mage, just what I need." She had only met two mages in her life but hadn't got on with either of them, she found the ones she'd met to be self-righteous and she hated anyone who looked down their nose at others.

When she approached the main tent there was an angry, older mage being particularly rude towards a younger looking, well seasoned soldier who was not making things any easier for himself.

"And here I thought we were getting on so well, I was even going to name one of my children after you…..the grumpy one!" He scoffed at the mage; Alyssa could not contain her amusement and grinned from ear to ear, she loved it when people were knocked back into their place. As the mage stormed out past her she realised it was the first time she had smiled since she left her home three nights ago.

"Hi I'm Alistair, sorry about my argument with the mage there, you didn't exactly catch me at my best." He introduced himself, his cheeks tickled with a hint of pink.

"Oh, I thought it was quite entertaining, but what was it about?" she questioned forgetting her manners. Alistair explained to her how he had been trained as a Templar before joining the grey wardens. The revered mother in the cantry had asked a personal favour of him and sent him with a message for the mage's, one they didn't take to kindly to. He was a sweet, polite and handsome lad who was well skilled in battle, though he lacked experience in dealing with members of the fairer sex, especially ones as beautiful as she. Her beauty made him begin to feel awkward, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and his palms were beginning to sweat.

"I am Alyssa Cousland; Duncan has said you will help me to prepare for my joining." Alyssa chirped once he had stopped nervously babbling about the chantry.

"Oh, so you're the new recruit we've all been waiting for?" Alistair replied quite intrigued, knowing what it takes to impress Duncan he was curious to see her skill in battle. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling coming from his stomach. "Time for some lunch first though I think" he said, pulling an awkward smile as he held open the tent for her.

Arriving back at the camp Alistair had some questions for Duncan and they spoke quietly between themselves. Alyssa scoured the heap of food by one of the tents, her own stomach beginning to grumble. She spotted something familiar, recognising the red wax straightaway she pulled out a cheese wheel that was partially hidden under a potato sack. Her mouth watered as she ran her fingers over the Orlisian seal that was stamped in the centre. "Orlais' finest," She thought to herself she had only had it a few times before, her friend ser Gilmour had brought it back to the manor for her when he had visited Denerim for tournaments, her father would never had allowed Olisian cheeses in the manor, or anything Orlisian for that matter. Unsheathing her dagger she was about to slice into the soft wax when Alistair let out a yelp with a look of shock on his face. Duncan scowled at him and he dropped his shoulders and pouted.

"Wait," he sighed, trudging over and rummaging through his pack. It was Alistair who had hidden the cheese, though not very well and he had been looking forward to enjoying it to himself. He pulled a small cheese knife from his pack and took the wheel from Alyssa.

"This is a fine cheese and it should be treated as such." He grumbled. Slicing the cheese carefully then putting it on a wooden plate with some bread and grapes from the pile of food he handed it to Alyssa looking at the ground.

"Mmmmm…this is delicious." She said barely having swallowed, hearing this Alistair's mood perked up; he had just finished preparing his own and sat down beside her.

"This is the best cheese in all Thedas." He said, his words muffled with a mouthful of food. Alyssa giggled until she spluttered and coughed, coking on a piece of bread she had been chewing and the two of them burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter. Duncan sighed and shook his head at them in a way not unlike that of a father to a child; it was well known that Duncan always had a soft spot for his recruits.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Daveth and Jory, the other recruits who would also take part in the joining that night. Jory was an anxious man not very strong of will but a well trained soldier who had won many tournaments. Daveth on the other hand was an overly confident chap and thought himself a better fighter than he was. When they approached the fire in the middle of the camp Alyssa had just finished eating and was tidying away her and Alistair's plates. Alistair approached them and began to introduce Alyssa

"May I introduce Alyssa Cousland the third recruit from Highever, Alyssa this is Jory and Daveth who will also be taking part in the joining." Alyssa stood up to greet them and saw Daveth was eyeing her up and down like a prize cow.

"It will be good to have a woman around the camp; at least we'll eat well." He said with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately my culinary skills are poor at best though I am far better with a blade than some men." She replied smugly.

"Well I'd like to see that." Daveth spat back at her, surprised by her sudden retort.

"How about a little demonstration?" She hissed through clenched teeth, grinding her fist into her palm. She was trying her hardest to keep calm, every inch of her wanted to knock him to the ground but she knew it would take a lot for these men to accept her and she wouldn't show them any signs of weakness. Alistair had remained quiet but he could stand by no longer, seeing the injustice he had to speak out.

"This _woman _is your fellow recruit and after tonight's joining she will be our honoured sister. You will show her the same respect we all share for each other." Alyssa was taken aback by his words; he had accepted her as she was and had defended her against the others, she was glad to have someone who would help her.

Duncan told them of the first part of their joining, they would need to travel into the wilds and collect three vials of Darkspawn blood. Jory wasn't happy about having to go into the wilds and he started to complain, but Alyssa remembered her brother and naively hoped she might run into him. Duncan also reminded Alistair of the scrolls he had to collect from an abandon warden's post then sent them off on their first quest for the wardens.


	4. Into The Wilds

The Kokari wilds were dank and marshy, the air was thick and fowl. It really wasn't a pleasant place to be but they would find darkspawn there. It wasn't long before they attacked by a small group of wolves, the recruits were taken a little by surprise but Alistair charged in confidently with shield raised and the rest quickly followed. Alyssa watched Alistair fight, his moves were fluent and fast, his blows hit hard, swiping and stabbing, bashing and thrusting all combined to smash his enemies into the ground. It was a fatal dance, graceful and deadly. He also admired her skill, it was different to his, he was disciplined and refined and she was rough and sneaky. She would kick and stab from behind, stunning her enemies. It looked uncoordinated but a most of her moves were so perfectly executed there was no hiding her natural talent for killing.

It wasn't long before Alistair sensed the first small group of Darkspawn; he alerted the recruits to ready themselves but none of them were prepared for how monstrous they were. They crept up to a team of three Genlocks but they were spotted before they could plan any strategy. Out they leapt from the trees Alistair first using his shield to pommel the largest Genlock then stabbing and twisting his blade into the deformed beast's throat. Jory and Daveth followed taking on a Genlock each; Jory swung his greatsword above his head then connected with the creature sending its head flying. Alyssa leapt towards the Genlock Davth was attacking. He was ducking and diving avoiding the blows of the Glenlock's axe. Alyssa got behind it and she crossed her arms over her chest then simultaneously swept both her weapons across the beasts back, it recoiled in pain and Daveth finished it with a dagger behind its eye. Alyssa stood frozen to the spot with the thick black blood dripping from her hair and face, it stung slightly and she lowered her eyes to look at the hideous creature. She felt sick, her stomach twisted inside her she needed to get this stuff off of her. She turned silently and walked to a nearby pool, the water was stagnant but she didn't care. She cupped it in her hands and splashed it on her face; it soothed the burning from the black blood and she breathed a slow sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice close to her, it was Alistair and he was crouched behind her. "I remember the first time I had to fight a Darkspawn; you can never really be ready for it." He eased.

"It was horrid, and the blood…" She hesitated not wanting to show her fear.

"Its not always like that, after the ritual you will be immune to their tainted blood and well, you just get used to them looking like that." His words soothed her and she relaxed slightly, he sensed her change in mood and helped her up. They walked back over to the other two who had bottled some of the blood in glass vials and Alistair put them in his pack.

They had walked for a few hours and come across three other darkspawn groups. Alyssa had been watching Alistair, every time he sensed Darkspawn his ears would perk up like he were listening in on a nearby conversation, his pupils dilated and his brow lowered as if his eyes were focussed on something far beyond her sight and his fingers would twitch on his weapons hilt. Noticing this Alyssa would have her weapons drawn before any of the others sometimes even before Alistair. She couldn't stop watching him, his elegant moves in the fight or just memorising his profile she never took her eyes from him. Then when the other two had taken their turn to lead ahead he stopped and knelt down to pick something up from the ground, she watched him from the corner of her eye and she couldn't make out what it was then he quickly stuffed it into his armour. He caught her looking and they both blushed with embarrassment, she turned away and a fluttering feeling tickled her stomach. What was this feeling she wondered, she knew it felt good but she was unsure of what it meant and what to do about. She was only nineteen and had been kept away from any male suitors by her father. She only knew the men of her manor men she had grown up with and they were her friends, not like this man, this strong, handsome, protective man. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind they still had to get the scrolls and they were nearing the ruin.

The four of them entered the ruin, it was completely over grown with vines and mosses, there was no roof and most of the walls had crumbled away. Alistair saw a large chest with the warden's seal on it and crouched down to examine it.

"It's empty." He sighed, his shoulders lowered and his head dropped with disappointment. Alyssa approached him and reached out to touch his shoulder, as she did this she could hear a poisonous voice in her ear.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" The voice hissed, Alyssa retracted her hand and went for her weapons. As she turned around axe drawn there was no one behind her, except Daveth and Jory who were also reaching for their blades.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned? Or merely an intruder come into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy pray?" the voice snaked around the ruin and none of them could tell were it was coming from.

"Show yourself!" Alyssa called loudly he voice boomed in the close walls. A dark haired woman appeared from behind an overgrown wall, her yellow reptilian eyes pierced Alyssa's gaze and she could feel the witch inside her head trying to read her thoughts. Using all her strength she pulled away from her stare and looked to the ground rubbing her wrist against her forehead in pain.

"Well, what say you?" The witch snapped in anger and fear of Alyssa's strength over her powers, "Intruder or thief?" she questioned further.

"This watch post belonged to the gray wardens as did the scrolls in that chest; if you have them I suggest you return them." Alyssa spoke sternly, unafraid of the witch.

"Be careful we don't know how powerful she is and there could be others around." Alistair's templar side was showing as he whispered to Alyssa, but the witch had heard him.

"Do you fear barbarians will _swoop_ down upon you?" The witch asked mockingly

"Yes _swooping _is bad." Alistair replied in a sarcastic tone and raising one eyebrow. Alyssa questioned her further and found out that the witches name was Morrigan and that her mother had taken the scrolls to protect them. They followed Morrigan to the shack where her and her mother lived, much to the protest of Daveth who seemed almost terrified of the witch; he trudged behind as far away from her as possible. When they arrived at the shack Morrigan's mother seemed to be waiting for them and she gave them the scrolls without any trouble. If anything she seemed rather helpful beside the fact she was obviously missing a few marbles in her old age she sent Morrigan to guide them quickly out of the wilds and they were back to Ostagar by nightfall.


	5. Joining The Wardens

Arriving back to the familiar fire Duncan stood waiting, Alistair approached Duncan showing him the scrolls from his pack. Alistair told Duncan of the witches but Duncan just brushed aside his worries, the battle was close at hand and they needed to get on with the ritual. Before the recruits had barely sat down Duncan's voice boomed over them.

"We must proceed with the ritual right away; the mages have prepared the old temple for us." And with that they were off again, following Duncan to the temple Jory began to voice his concern for the ritual, he was nervous and didn't like not knowing what he was going into he had complained so much Alyssa wondered why he had come in the first place.

When they reached the temple there was a small alter in the centre with a deep blue velvet cloth spread across it, the cloth had some gold embroidered symbols on it and a large metal goblet sat atop the alter. Alistair pulled the vials of blood from his pack and placed them on the alter whispering something Alyssa couldn't make out.

"This is where you will join us, to become one of us you all have to go through this ritual. It has been done since the first and is our tradition. Drinking the tainted blood gives us immunity to the taint and helps us to sense the Darkspawn, it is also by drinking the blood that means we are able to defeat the Archdemon during the blight."

"You mean we have to drink the blood of those things?" Jory asked with fear was laced in his words. Alyssa wasn't exactly happy about it either, she remembered how it scorched her skin and its pungent smell was still in her nose. She was not looking forward to the taste of it, the fact it could kill her barely crossed her mind she no longer feared death she had seen enough to know it would find her eventually, but not tonight, tonight she felt alive this was only the beginning and she was ready for whatever fate had planned for her. Alistair began the service it was the first one he had attended excluding his own and it was part of his training to lead this joining. He added the vials to the goblet and it began to glow slightly then he held it above the alter and bowed his head saying:

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." He handed the goblet first to Daveth who grabbed it confidently and took a large gulp of the glowing liquid, as he passed the goblet back to Alistair he grasped at his throat in pain, coughing and gasping for air his eyes flashed pure white and he fell to the floor. His body went into spasm; it contorted and twisted as his white eyes stared out at Alyssa. She was terrified she hadn't even thought of it before but it was such horrific way for anyone to pass seeing the death in his eyes when he finally rested she remembered her family and wondered how her mother would have passed.

Alistair handed the goblet out to Jory but he didn't take it, he was backing away towards the temple entrance shaking. His face was pale and the fear his own end was written clearly on his face. As he backed into the wall behind him he drew his sword, Duncan was upon him and pulled a small dagger from his belt. Jory thrust the blade towards Duncan and he easily deflected it plunging the dagger deep into the slats of Jory's armor. Duncan and Alistair turned to Alyssa and handed her the goblet she sipped it slowly, it tasted vile and burned her mouth as she tried to swallow it caught in her throat and she began to cough. She saw the bodies of Jory and Daveth on the stone floor memories of her family flooded back into her mind but not the happy memories she usually thought of, these were the memories she had locked away. She remembered her nephew and his mother lying on bloodstained sheets; her friend ser Gilmour lying lifeless surrounded by the bodies of all their men and her mother and father slumped together in a pool of blood their faces twisted with pain and death. She couldn't breathe darkness was closing in quickly then suddenly black.

She saw Darkspawn everywhere marching and yelling out battle cries the noise of all their armor was deafening. A massive dragon swooped down to land in front of her, its huge, monstrous body was armored with black scales its wings were double the size of its torso. Its head was hideous, jaws a mess of fangs and teeth, and eyes that bore a deep fear into her very soul. It knew her more than she knew herself it saw her memories and her desires, it knew who she was and what she would do. It drained her of everything feeding on her thoughts and emotions until it found what it was looking for, a weakness, a feeling she hadn't felt yet and it laughed to itself knowing how it would stop her, knowing what it would take from her.

She awoke abruptly and sat up with a shot, panting heavily and shaking violently. Duncan and Alistair knelt on either side of her. She looked into Alistair's golden brown eyes as she tried to calm her breathing, he held her stare and neither of them could break the gaze, he could feel her fear and she felt his concern, it helped her relax and she stopped shaking as he picked up her hand with his. She pulled her eyes away from him only to look down at her hand in his; it looked so tiny against his huge palm.

"Welcome to the grey wardens, Alyssa." Duncan said tearing her attention from Alistair, "Have some food and water, you will need you energy for the battle." He continued as Alistair helped her up and supported her as they walked back to the fire.


	6. The Battle At Ostagar

It wasn't long before Alyssa's strength had almost fully returned although her throat was still raw. She was playing around with Haun in front of the fire when Duncan returned, Duncan had been at a meeting with the king and his general, Logain discussing the plans for the battle, as he arrived at the fire Alistair and Alyssa rose to greet him and Haun sat up respectfully.

"We do not know how many Darkspawn hide in the forests' to the south. The wardens will ride out with the king's men to lure them all out, we will signal for Logain to bring in the rest of the armies once we have them in the open."

"How will we signal Logain?" Alistair questioned.

"You and Alyssa will light the beacon at the top of Ishal when I give you the signal." Duncan answered.

"We won't be in the battle?" Alistair challenged, he had been looking forward to joining Duncan on the field all week and he desperately wanted to be part of the ending of the blight. Alyssa was also disappointed she was hopping to find her brother on the battle field, but she knew her mind was not quite recovered from the joining and the deaths she had witnessed and she would not be on best form for the battle. Reluctantly they both agreed to head to the tower of Ishal and to light the beacon when they were signalled.

"May the Maker watch over you." Alistair said glumly to Duncan, he worried about him although his knew he needn't he didn't like not being there to watch his back.

"And may he watch over you." Duncan replied bowing his head then he turned on his heel and left to join the ranks.

Alistair, Alyssa and Huan headed towards the bridge, when they got to it they could see right down into the valley where the battle was about to take place and they dallied to watch what they could.

* * *

The mist rolled in from the forest and covered the flat open ground between the trees and the king's small army, his men stood vigilant and strong with weapons ready. Misshapen shadows moved in the trees and the fog stirred and swirled in a haunting movement. It was silent but not calm, it was tense and the men could feel the fine hairs on the back of their neck's pricking up, they were uneasy the silence was torture. The noise that followed was worse; a shrill, twisted growl it flowed in the mist and encircled them. Some of the lesser men would have run had they the chance but they were given a stern look by the more seasoned soldiers that put a fear in them worse than that of the Darkspawn. The creatures appeared; slowly advancing from the trees their contorted, disfigured faces were horrifying and even the seasoned soldiers were beginning to tremble. As soon as there were enough of the creatures out of the woods King Cailan cried out his first order.

"Archers!" He yelled, his voice strong and true was carried over the men and brought courage to them. They saw a rain of fire come down upon their enemies the first wave was nearly all wiped out as the second wave advanced.

"Hounds!" Cailan cried out louder and sterner than before riling his men, the mabari's unafraid charged out into the field taking down as many darkspawn as they could; biting, clawing, pouncing and mauling. Finally Cailan took a deep breath filling his lungs to their full capacity and bellowed.

"Men," he paused to take another breath, his men hung on his words awaiting the command. Their hearts burned with the heat of battle, knowing their whole lives had lead up to this one moment, the greatest honour they could ever hope to be offered to fight alongside their king.

"Charge!" He roared, his blonde hair and golden armour shone bright and valiant, he pronounced his chest and raised his huge sword pointing it towards the enemy and he was like a mighty lion. The men hesitated not running out at full speed weapons drawn the two hosts met with a tremendous clash of metal and the dull sound of battle filled the fortress and echoed in its every corner.

* * *

From the bridge all they could see now was a mass of carnage, it was impossible to tell which tiny dots were men and which were Darkspawn, so they hurried off to the tower as they ran up the to the entrance of the tower they came across a mage who was running in the opposite direction.

"Ah Grey wardens," the mage started hurriedly. "The tower has been taken; Darkspawn came up from the lower chambers." He continued, panting to catch his breath.

"There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here. We need to warn Logain, we must get inside the tower and light the beacon quickly. Looks like its going to be harder than we thought." Alistair said his voice lifting slightly with his last words.

"And you were upset we wouldn't get to fight." Alyssa joked and they smiled warmly at each other as the mage looked on puzzled.

The four of them made their way up the towers many floors, it was helpful having the mage, he enchanted their weapons with flames and used spells to freeze larger enemies so that they could take them down easier. It wasn't long before they reached the top but what awaited them was utterly terrifying. They burst through the doors, stopping suddenly in shock of the gigantic shadow looming in the corner. It shifted slightly turning its horned head to them, and let out a ground shaking roar spraying saliva in their direction.

"Anyone have a mint?" Alistair mocked, Alyssa gave him a cheeky smirk then ordered the mage to freeze the ogre and she lobbed in a few poisons she had collected from the fallen Genlocks downstairs. Alistair and Haun charged in but their attacks had little effect, the mage continued blasting it with spells that seemed to be doing the most damage. Alyssa thought of how large the beast was and came up with a strategy.

"Hold him for a second." She yelled to Alistair as she knelt on the ground and began to set a trap, as she was finishing she heard Huan barking and looked up to see Alistair in the fist of the beast about to be obliterated. She threw her dagger at the ogre and it stabbed into the beast's shoulder, letting out a cry it dropped Alistair and charged for her but she stood her ground. Alistair looked up at her from the ground in worry, pleading in his head that she would move. As the ogre got just within range of her it slipped on her grease trap and tumbled to the ground injuring itself greatly.

"Freeze." She yelled at the mage and he cast the spell winters grasp on the ogre. Alyssa leapt on the back of the frozen beast and lifting her axe above her head brought it down with all her strength into back of its skull. She leapt off and ran to Alistair who was badly wounded; she pulled a weak healing aid from her pack and poured it into his mouth. He sat up his face twisted in pain she knew he would need rest and a lot of potions to get him out of there and she asked the mage if he knew any healing spells that would help.

"Don't worry about me, light the beacon." He said pointing to a large fire place with a lit torch next to it. Alyssa ran over and threw the torch into the pile of logs soaked in oil and it lit up in a blaze, lighting the room. Turning around she saw a group of Darkspawn at the door and Haun sensed them also, turning on them from licking Alistair's wounds. But they shot arrows into the room and before they could get to them to attack they were brought down pinned to the floor by the arrows she looked at Alistair who was out cold and the darkness closed in around her.


	7. The Start Of A Long Journey

Alyssa eyes opened slowly as she felt the soft warm bed beneath her she wondered where she was. She pushed herself up on her hands trying to look around but her sight hadn't yet sharpened. She noticed a movement in the corner of the small room.

"Who is..? Where am I?" she questioned rubbing her head she flinched in pain as her fingers traced a sensitive lump on the back of her skull. She remembered the battle, the Darkspawn. The figure slinked over into her view and she recognised those yellow piercing eyes immediately.

"Ah you are awake, you friend shall be pleased." Morrigan said, she had a strange tone that made it hard to tell whether she was being sarcastic or just plain evil at times.

"My friend? Alistair he's alive?" Alyssa questioned jumping up from the bed; she recalled his wounds in the tower and was desperate to see him safe and well.

"Stay yourself before you run out of here in your smalls." Morrigan said pulling at her arm.

"Do you not remember the battle?" Morrigan questioned as Alyssa sat on the edge of the bed in deep thought, she could remember nothing of the battle and again began to wonder why she was here, wherever here was.

"The general who was to respond to your signal quit the field," Morrigan said sitting beside her.

"What of Duncan and Cailan?" Alyssa interrupted.

"Your battle was lost all the men who were abandoned on the field have perished. Your friend he is not taking it well." Morrigan stood up and turned her attention toward a pot she had on the fire. Alyssa sat for a moment trying to take in what she had been told, "All the wardens. Dead?" she thought to herself it was hard for her to accept more death, this time of the people who had taken her in after her family was killed. Her thoughts turned to Alistair she knew how close he and Duncan were, she needed to see him. Grabbing the sheet from the bed to wrap around herself she ran out of the door, when the outside air hit her face she froze Alistair was stood in front of her with his back to the hut.

He was staring out over the lake blankly when he heard the door to the hut opening. His head was heavy and lowered when he turned to see what the witch wanted from him, seeing the bare legs and feet he looked up and saw Alyssa's beautiful eyes filled with empathy. He stepped forward briskly and embraced her squeezing the air from her lungs, he was relived to see her well but also needed the reassurance he wasn't alone. She breathed in deeply through her nose as they comforted each other, his scent was musky of leather and also a delicate herbal smell of tea leaves and there was just a hint of smoke from the campfire. His scent filled her lungs and warmed her giving her that fluttering feeling again and she blushed remembering she was only in a sheet, Alistair realising he was holding a half naked woman went a deep scarlet colour and released his grasp stepping back slightly.

"Alyssa I'm so glad you're alright, I thought for sure…" he started but before he could finish she butted in.

"Did you think I would leave you to defeat the blight alone? It takes more that a few Darkspawn to kill me." She tried to joke but her words were cold and he wasn't in the mood for their usual games.

"I can't believe their gone." He said his eyes welling up with tears, "they were like a family to me and their all…" his voice cracked with the last words. Alyssa knew all to well how he felt but she knew the blight was what was important they had to come up with a plan fast.

"Alistair I know this is difficult, I understand what you're going through but we must pull through this we must stop the blight." She tried to comfort him she would need his help; he knew more about this than she did.

"Do you understand? Duncan was like a father to me, well the closest thing I've ever had to one anyway. This is the worst pain I've ever felt." He said coolly a few tears escaping from his red eyes.

"The reason I'm here is because Duncan saved me, when my home was attacked by a traitor my entire family were killed it was truly horrific. Duncan told me I would have to be strong when I was surrounded by death. Stopping the blight was important to him and I will not let him down." Her words were no longer cold and they burned deep into Alistair's soul.

"You are right we will stop Logain and end this blight, though I am not sure how." Alistair replied he was still mourning but now he concentrated on vengeance.

"There must be someone who can help us Logain is only a general after al, he cant take the throne even if his daughter is the queen there must be some other kin to take up the throne?" she questioned, Alistair eyes searched anxiously then lit up slightly.

"Arl Eamon! He is a powerful voice and well respected in the landsmeet. He is Cailan's uncle, he will defiantly help us, I know him he is a good man and will not see a traitor on the throne." Alistair said his voice was strong and commanding.

"What about these treaties can we use them?" she asked knowing the answer but loved to see Alistair taking control.

"Yes the treaties, we can use them to gather aid against the blight." He was even smiling a little now, "Alyssa I'm so glad you're here, really I don't know what I would do without you." He said softly placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I've done you pretty much planed this on your own." She said playfully. Morrigan's mother had been standing by listening to their discussions and had her own ideas for them.

"Well sounds like you have a plan then." Her words hissed in the same strange tone as Morrigan.

Morrigan came out to tell the guests that the food was ready when she overheard her mother.

"Morrigan will go with you, she is well skilled and will get you out of the wilds much faster and safer than you would alone, she will be a great help to you." Her mother said, she was terribly angry at this and fought against the decision but in the end she knew her mother was right; the wardens needed her help and if she did not help them then the blight would be a much bigger problem to deal with.

After they ate and got there supplies prepared they decided to head to a village called Lothering along the imperial highway and a good place to stop for news on the way to Redcliff.


	8. Lothering

It was early evening when they arrived at Lothering, it had taken them the best part of the day to get round the hoard and Alistair had been extremely quiet and lingered behind Alyssa and Morrigan most of the journey. He chirped up a bit as they entered the town but was quickly put down again by Morrigan and Alyssa contemplated whether her _help _was going to be necessary after they made it this far.

The town was filled with refugees who had come from nearby farmsteads to shelter from the blight. They were everywhere, women and children in tents or other makeshift shelters it was so overcrowded and panic was in the air, it was not a good place for anyone to be. Alyssa knew how large the hoard was and that it would pass through here soon enough, there was nowhere for the people to go and they would mostly all die if not from disease or killing each other in mass hysteria then from the blight itself.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted Alistair and Morrigan were arguing again this time over were they should go first, Alistair had suggested the chantry but Morrigan was intent on the local tavern.

"The chantry is full of liars, what good will it do us to got there?" she hissed at him with arms folded, she was so defensive around him.

"Well maybe we could turn you in for the evil, apostate witch that you are. We might even get a reward." Alistair teased. Alyssa couldn't help but smirk he was so funny at times.

"We'll head to the tavern first, then to the chantry and there will be no templar business of any kind." She said jovially giving Alistair a playful scorn.

As they entered the tavern a couple of men dressed if fine suits of armour approached them. They were Logain's men and had been sent to kill the grey wardens who had survived Ostagar. Logain had sent out word that the grey wardens had killed the king and they were wanted for treason. There was an all out brawl Alyssa and Alistair took on the two men with no concern for the others in the bar, the two men were easily brought down and Alyssa was about to make a killing blow when suddenly a dagger crossed hers.

"Stop." Said the Orlisian voice. The girl was now in danger of being killed herself by Alyssa, though she didn't realise it. Alistair had just knocked the other man to the ground and was now looking over to see what was going on.

"Why should I spare him, he would kill us if I gave him a chance?" Alyssa asked the red haired girl who was dressed in a chantry robe.

"These people are scared enough as it is they do not need to see this needless violence." She replied Alyssa looked around at the people in the tavern they were trembling in fear hiding behind tables. She lifted her foot from the man she had pinned to the ground and Alistair stepped back from the man who was shaking on the floor they both ran from the tavern leaving their weapons. As Alyssa turned to leave she felt a hand touch her elbow and turned to see the red haired girl looking at her with confusion.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" she asked bluntly. Alyssa was a little taken aback, she wasn't sure what to say and stood aghast. "Well I did just save you from making a terrible mess." She sniggered.

"Yes, well thanks for that." Alyssa said and turned to leave again feeling the hand at her elbow pulling her again.

"I heard what that man said to you, you are grey wardens." She said, Alyssa was now cautious of were the conversation was going but before she could even get a word in the girl continued. "My name is Leliana and I think it would be in your best interests if I come with you." Alyssa was trying her hardest not to laugh looking at the small girl in her chantry robes, she couldn't have been a day older than Alyssa herself but she seemed so naive.

"Why would you want to come with us? Our road is long and perilous." She said seriously, remembering the times she was mocked when asking to go into battle with Fergus.

"The maker wants me to go with you." Leliana simply replied.

"More crazy? really? I thought we were all full up." Alistair said looking to Morrigan, Alyssa couldn't hold back her laughter and to Alistair it was infectious the two of them were almost crying when Leliana had finished explaining her 'vision'.

"Well I'm not going to stop you if you want to follow us, but you might want to put these on" Alyssa said pulling some spare leathers from her pack and tossing them to Leliana. She didn't really want the girl to come but she couldn't bring herself to turn her down and they could use all the help they could get.

"Are you sure?" Alistair said quietly to Alyssa "I mean she's more 'ooh, pretty colours!' than 'I am princess stabbitty, stab, stab.' You know?" Alyssa was off again giggling away like a girl in a salon.

They walked round the small town aiding people as they could chasing off bandits, giving medicine to the sick or injured, even sharing out food to the hungry. Alistair watched Alyssa she was so patient and caring towards the people who needed her help, she didn't care how long it took to do whatever was necessary, he admired that quality in her it reminded him of Eamon in a way. Morrigan complained the whole time, she was so rude to the people they were trying to help and was really getting on Alyssa's nerves. Eventually Alyssa sent her with Haun to go and wait for them near the highway, she knew they would have to go to the chantry soon and there was already a warrant out for them as wardens, the last thing she needed was to walk up to the revered mother with an outspoken apostate. As Alyssa, Leliana and Alistair walked to the chantry Leliana drew Alyssa's attention to a huge man in a cage.

"This Qunari was taken in by a local farmer and his family." She began telling Alyssa as they wandered off to the cage. "He killed all of them then waited until the templars found him. He admitted the crime and accepted his punishment to be left to the mercy of the Darkspawn." She finished, they were now standing directly in front of the cage the man had not yet looked at them he seemed to be in a trance or sleeping. He was magnificent; at least eight feet tall and built like a house. His skin was a dark bronze colour and he had white dreaded hair pulled back into a pony, exposing his pointed ears. Alyssa stepped closer to the bars; Alistair touched her arm gently to stop her straying to close to the Qunari. She didn't sense any hostility from him and she pulled away from Alistair giving him a knowing glance.

"I am Alyssa Cousland, it is a pleasure to meet you." she began introducing herself.

"Do not mock me human." The deep voice boomed as his reddened eyelids slowly opened revealing two deep violet eyes looking down at Alyssa.

"I am sorry if I offended you sir." Alyssa spoke to him as if he was a nobleman and Alistair was confused by this, it was nice that she was so polite to the refugees but this man was a murderer he thought.

"Shanedan, I am Sten." He said politely, Alistair was surprised by the Qunari's response.

"Might I ask are you guilty of the crimes of which you have been accused?" she carefully questioned.

"Are you asking if I feel guilt for my actions? If so the answer is yes." He said flatly.

"And would you be willing to repent your crimes?" Alyssa questioned further.

"I would if I could but as you can see I am restricted in my actions." He replied, Alyssa whispered to Leliana for a moment then turned back to the Qunari.

"I shall return shortly, Sten." She said and bowed to him before turning in the direction of the chantry and marching off. Alistair was dumbstruck by the whole conversation and hurried after her.

"Were not really going back for him are we? And what were you two whispering about?" he questioned worryingly but Alyssa and Leliana ignored him speeding ahead towards the chantry.

The chantry was full with refugees and makeshift beds filled almost all the floor space. As they made their way through the crowded hall Alistair recognised a knight who was standing by a huge bookcase frantically searching through old scrolls.

"Ser Donall." Alistair said cheerily approaching the knight, he was armoured in an expensive chainmail set and his shield bore Redcliff's coat of arms.

"Alistair, by the Maker it's good to see you again, I was certain you were dead." Ser Donall said as a look of relief and of joy lit up his face.

"No thanks to Logain." Alistair hissed sharply through clenched teeth, his feelings were still more than a little raw.

"If only Arl Eamon were well, he would soon set Logain straight." Ser Donall replied, the joy from his face faded quickly and his stress lines reappeared deep and prominent.

"If he were well?" Alistair asked concerned.

"Yes, he was stricken with a mystery illness that threatens his life only a few weeks ago. He has deteriorated quickly and we have found no cure. Isolde has sent all the knights on a quest to find the ashes of the prophet Andraste, they are said to have miraculous healing powers but I fear it is just an old myth and we are wasting time chasing fairytales." Ser Donall explained glumly. Alyssa could see the worry creeping into Alistair's eyes.

"I think it would be best for us to go Redcliff, I need to see the Arl for myself." Alistair said sternly, Alyssa had guessed that he must know Arl Eamon personally for suggesting his aid in the first place but now she knew he was more than just an acquaintance. She nodded to Leliana signalling to her then thanked Ser Donall for the news. As Leliana made her way to small room at the back of the hall Alyssa pulled Alistair aside.

"Alistair could I have a word?" she asked cautiously, he nodded slowly. "I was just wondering about the Arl, how is it that you know him exactly? I get the impression that you two are close?" She questioned.

"Yes we were," he said pausing as a look of sadness and loss filled his eyes. "I'm a bastard, the fatherless kind, my mother was a serving girl and she died giving birth to me. The Arl felt sorry for me I guess and he took me in, he let me sleep in the stables with the squires. When he married Isolde she had him send me to the chantry, that's when I was trained as a templar, until Duncan found me." His eyes were welling with tears at the mention of Duncan's name. Alyssa could tell the conversation was opening old wounds on top of his mourning for Duncan. It was obvious to her now that the Arl was some kind of father figure to Alistair as Duncan had also been.

"I understand we shall head to Redcliff as soon as we can." She said. Alistair looked up at her with wonder surely there were more important things they should be doing than visiting sick old men he thought but he was not going to overlook her kindness.

"Thank you Alyssa." He said looking deeply into her eyes trying to read her, but her defences were up and no one was getting in. They were suddenly distracted by Leliana jangling a large key at them

"Am I good? I'm good." She said grinning to herself. They left the cantry and made their way back to the caged Qunari.

"You're not really letting him out are you?" Alistair asked nervously. Alyssa knew that Sten could hear them and what she said next was as much to him as it was Alistair.

"Actually I thought he could come with us." Alistair almost fainted as she spoke.

"What? But he's dangerous." He said in contest.

"Dangerous for the Darkspawn that might sneak up on our camp during the night, yes." She said surely.

"Darkspawn?" Sten questioned "Why would there be Darkspawn where you are going, don't you wish to outrun the blight?" he asked in his flat tone.

"Outrun it? We are going to stop it, we are grey wardens." Alistair boasted his nerves had been replaced with courage as he stepped towards the cage.

"Well, this will be interesting." Sten said and Alyssa opened the cage. They bought him some chainmail and gave him a two handed sword that Alyssa had acquired that was far too large for her or Alistair.

They made their way to the highway to meet Morrigan and Huan. Haun growled at Sten cautiously, Sten looked down at the animal and growled back. Alyssa thought there was about to be a terrible clash no one had ever challenged her mabari like that. But Haun just cocked his head slightly then sat down, respectfully looking up to the Qunari.

"Well I am surprised." Morrigan said in her sharp voice.

The group made their way west on the imperial highway towards Redcliff, until it started to get dark. They set up camp off the road and decided Alyssa and Alistair would take turns at watch, Alistair was first on watch. It was a mild night and Alyssa had her bed roll pulled half out the tent, as she lay down to sleep a warm breeze came over her carrying her sweet scent over to Alistair. It was a fresh, floral smell and he turned to look at her, her face was lit slightly by the moonlight and he couldn't help but to stare. Her expression was softened and more relaxed when she slept. He watched her for the countless hours of night until she began to stir and her soft expression changed.


End file.
